


Love is a Weakness, Causing my Death and Yours

by WarriorQean



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Human Experimentation, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Maze Runner AU, Multi, Post-The Maze Runner, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQean/pseuds/WarriorQean
Summary: Thomas is taken by WICKED after the last city is burned to the ground. Held in a new area where no one is allowed in or out he is tested on and used relentlessly to produce a cure to the deadly flare virus, an after effect of the sun flares that have ravaged the earth.Also in this facility is Teresa, carrying a secret no longer a secret. While WICKED uses her and her child to threaten Thomas, the two of them must try to figure out how to escape their hell, and repair a family that has been broken from the beginning.
Relationships: Ava Paige & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Minho (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomesa - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

So this is a rewrite of The Death Cure and basically a "what if" kind of thing. Also I changed the timeline between the TDC and TST to three and half months instead of six.

Have just finished reading the books and I sincerely prefer the movies. As such I will be using the movie for most of the story but the books will be referenced in the following chapters.

\-------

The bag ripped from Teresa's head and she looked up to the person who had removed it, running a hand through her hair. She looked around and found Thomas, along with Newt, Brenda, Frypan, Brenda's father and...

"Gally?" She asked in a surprised tone. The last time she had seen him he was lying on the floor with a spear through his chest.

He straightened from where he was leaning on the table, "Alright here's how this is going to work. We're going to ask you some questions and you're going to tell us exactly what we need to know. We'll start of simple, where's Mhino?"

Teresa focused her attention on Thomas, "You guys don't actually think-"

Gally cut her off by slamming down a chair in front of her and sitting in it, "Don't look at him, why you looking at him? He's not gonna help you. Look at me."

Thomas looked up briefly from the floor and met Teresa's eyes, she fiddled with her hands and looked away. Satisfied, Gally continued.

"Now we know you have Mhino in the building. Where?"

She breathed, "Sub level 3, he's in holding there with the others."

"How many others?" Newt sounded hesitant.

"Twenty-eight."

Everyone looked to Brenda. She answered their silent question, "I can make that work."

"No you guys don't understand. The entire levels restricted, you can't get in without a thumbprint ID."

"That's why you're going to come with us." Teresa was surprised Gally even allowed Thomas to speak.

"Well I don't know," Gally said, "We don't necessarily need all of her." He picked up a scalpel from the table, "Just her finger."

"Gally back off," Thomas said in a warning tone.

"What are you squeamish? I guarantee you she's done worse to Mhino."

Thomas rose from his seat and took the scalpel, "That's not the plan Gally. Back off."

"It doesn't matter," Teresa told them, "Do whatever you want to me, you still won't even make it through the front door. The sensors-"

"We know, we're tagged." Thomas said walking towards her, "Property of WICKED?" He held up the scalpel to her, "You're gonna help us with that too."

\--------

"You still think about him?" Ava asked her, "I can help you with that you know. Those memories. There's no reason to keep them. It's a simple procedure."

"There is a reason." Teresa told her, still focusing her attention on the city, "I want to remember. If we find a cure...that's the only way all this was worth it."

She slowly brought a hand up to rest on her stomach, well aware that Ava was watching her. Out of all the people at WICKED Ava was the one she trusted the most. And had been the only she had trusted to keep her secret.

"Are you sure Teresa? There's still time."

Teresa thought of Thomas, of his lips on hers. The happiness he had brought her. She knew that was something she never wanted to forget. She nodded, unable to form words.

She still had time.

\--------

Teresa worked quietly on removing Thomas's tracker, glancing at Brenda a few times. She went back to her work.

"She's looking good. Healthy. How you've been getting her serum?" She carefully cut into his skin and cleaned her knife.

"Who?"

Teresa sighed, "Brenda. I didn't think she'd still be alive. When was her last treatment?"

"Right arm. The last time we saw you."

Teresa stopped working, "But that was months ago."

"So?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing."

Teresa continued to work, storing away the information for later. If she was going to tell Thomas now would be the time, and there was no guarantee Ava wouldn't wipe her memories anyway. She got the end of the tracker and leaned over to whisper in his ear nonchalantly.

"I'm pregnant."

Thomas jerked away, bringing a hand up to his neck as the tracker came out from under his skin. He stared at her, "It's not possible."

"You and I both know that's not true. It's per-"

He cut her by standing up and moving the chair, starting to walk away, "Alright that's enough."

Teresa threw down her instruments in anger and followed him a few steps, "You don't believe me?!"

He whirled around to face her, emotion written all over his face, "You really expect me to?" His eyes grew glassy and Teresa could see the barely contained tears. His voice was thick as he told her: "You made your choice."

And Teresa knew she had. She was in love with him after everything. And maybe he was in love with her as well, but their present situation had room for anything but love and feelings.

Gally came up behind Thomas, "Everything okay over here?"

They stared at each other a bit longer, "Yeah." Thomas answered, "Yeah we're done."

Gally escorted Teresa to a room while the others got ready, but she was able to take a cloth soaked with Thomas's blood. She had a theory why Brenda wasn't turned, and she needed to test it.

\--------

Gally found Thomas outside, just staring out at the city they were about to invade. He stood by him with his hands in his pockets. After a bit he spoke.

"So what'd she tell ya."

Thomas continued staring, then finally answered, "That she's pregnant."

Gally couldn't help himself, he laughed out loud at that one. "That's ridiculous, does she even have...." But one look at Thomas and he trailed off.

"Thomas," he said with warning, "Please tell me it's not possible. That you did not sleep with her"

He only sighed noticing the use of his name and not "greenie". "I wish I could."

Gally shook his head and leaned on the railing, "So you think she's lying or telling the truth?" Thomas didn't respond. "Greenie!"

Thomas snapped out of his haze, "To be honest I have no idea. I want to trust her but..."

"You're in love with her aren't you." A pause.

"I don't know."

Gally huffed, "I think you do. Just be careful," Thomas turned to look at him, "You have this problem where you can't walk away from people, even when you should. Can't save everyone Thomas."

Thomas looked out again to the city, thinking of a captured Mhino, a dying Newt, and the child that may or may not be in Teresa's womb. He turned to Gally, his eyes flashing with an unknown emotion.

"I can try."


	2. Part 2

Ava Paige stood still, overlooking the city as Thomas approached her silently. He raised his gun and she turned to look at him. There was sadness in her eyes and Thomas was well aware that his hand was shaking and he was barely holding back tears. She didn't make any move to defend herself. Just stood there and looked at him. Somehow he knew that she knew what he had done, and that made it all the worse. He finally spoke.

"Is it true?" He was crying now, "Newt. Could I have saved him?"

"You can save us all." She was whispering, and for the first time Thomas felt a trust for someone that he could not explain. He knew that she was telling the truth, as she had no more reason to lie.

Thomas held the gun up for a bit longer, before he dropped it on the floor. He hung his head as the tears ran down his face and he let out a single sob. Slowly Ava stepped towards him, her heels clicking on the floor. He felt as if he was a young child, being approached by a kind teacher. She did not touch him, but her presence was calming in itself.

"Can you leave the others alone," He asked her. "Please."

She nodded. "I promise."

At that moment she stepped aside, and he felt a prick in his neck. He looked up to see Janson standing around twenty feet away from him, aiming a smaller type of gun. He felt at his neck and pulled out a small needle. He felt woozy and stumbled back a few steps before falling over and giving into the blackness that was asking for him.

\--------

There was a certain smell that pulled Thomas out of unconsciousness. It took him awhile to actually open his eyes, and once he did it took him another good ten minutes to find the energy to sit up. He found himself in a plain room. The walls were gray cinder block, and the only thing that broke up the four walls was the plain door with what he thought was a food slot. There was a curtain opposite the door that upon further inspection he found to be a bathroom with a toilet and sink. The only piece of furniture in the room was the bed he had been laying on along with an empty, three drawer unfinished desk. With nothing else to do Thomas sat down on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. He didn't even try the door, he knew enough by now that it would be locked. With nothing else to do, he thought of Teresa.

He wondered if she had made it out of the city, and if she had, if she was with WICKED or had left with someone else. Thomas was pretty sure that any group from the outside would have killed her knowing she had been working with WICKED. He hoped to god that she was at least alive, and if she had been telling the truth about being pregnant that she hadn't lost the child. Trying not to think about the fact he might be a father, Thomas instead started imagining the many ways he might kill Janson.

\--------

At some point Thomas had fallen asleep while he was thinking, and he jerked awake as the door opened swiftly and in walked six armed guards. They were wearing the same outfits that the guards at WICKED's headquarters had been wearing. When Thomas didn't move from his position one of the guards grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him from the bed into a standing position. When he refused to move they prodded him along with their guns.

The group of soldiers led (or shoved him) out of the room he had been in and down a pristine hallway. there were a few doctors and scientists milling about, and everything seemed to be getting organized and set up. A few of the people stared, but most continued about their business as if nothing was happening.

Eventually they came to another door, where a guard slid a key card through a slot, and the door swung open. There was a steel table in the middle of the room with two chairs on opposite sides. The guards shoved Thomas into one if the chairs and chained his left hand to the table. Then they left, leaving him struggling to get the handcuffs off.

After a minute he gave up, and a few moments after he did the door opened with a swoosh, and in walked Janson. Thomas wasn't even surprised anymore. After all, who else would WICKED send in to question him.

The rat man sat down across from him, dropping a file onto the table and sitting with his legs crossed to the side. "Hello Thomas."

He decided not to reply.

Janson sighed. "Not speaking won't make a difference you know, it's better if you just comply with our methods." He turned so that he was facing Thomas fully, and opened up the file. He pulled out what looked like security camera photos.

There he was, supporting Newt in the square, trying to make it to the berg. Then there was Newt on top of him, holding Thomas's gun to his head. Thomas didn't want to look at the next photo, but he found that it was impossible for him not to. The final image was of Newt's body on the ground, a knife in his heart that had put there by Thomas.

Thomas's unchained hand shot across the table, scattering the images. Janson looked as if he had expected this reaction, and didn't even react. Thomas's hands curled into fists.

"It takes great courage you know." The man looked as if he was enjoying the conversation. "From what we've seen from you in the maze and then in the scorch.." He gave something halfway between a laugh and a sigh, "I never expected this. But I suppose the crank had it coming to him."

"Don't talk about Newt." His voice was quiet yet deadly. Janson raised his eyebrows.

"You don't want to talk about your friend? Well then, let's talk about something else. You can choose the topic if you wish." Janson looked at him expectantly.

Thomas was silent for many minutes. "Why don't you just kill me?" He wondered aloud.

Janson actually did laugh at that one. "Kill you? Now why would we want to do that? We're going to take special care of you Thomas. We'll keep you alive, but only just. And in return, you will give life to the rest of us. To the world. Well, those we choose to save anyway."

Thomas looked up at Janson, fury coursing through his veins. "I won't make it easy for you."

"Oh we already counted on that Thomas. You see we have a way of persuading you to be on your very best behavior." Janson opened up the file again and pulled out a single picture, laying it down in front of Thomas. "Do you know what this is Thomas?"

Thomas didn't trust himself to breath.

"No? It's a sonogram picture. You see that circle right there," he pointed to a tiny circle. "That is the beginning of a fetus. Do you know who this sonogram belongs to?" Thomas still couldn't breath, "It's Miss. Agnes's. Or as you know her, Teresa."

Thomas just stared at the black and white photo. Finally he found the courage to speak. "It's not mine."

Janson scoffed. "Do you really expect us to believe that? Besides, she's already admitted that it's yours. After we did a bit a persuading of course."

Thomas's fists curled tighter and he looked up at Janson. "Don't fucking touch her."


	3. Part 3

An evil smile overtook Janson's face. "We won't, unless you step out of line. That includes attempting to escape, harm a member of the staff, or do anything to disrupt the.....procedures that are going to need to be performed. Understand?"

Thomas played his last card. "How do I know that she's still alive."

"We have nothing to gain in lying to you at this point."

"I want proof," he was well aware that it was taking all of his self control not to strangle Janson. "Let me see her."

Janson sighed. "Very well."

He kept sitting, just staring at Thomas. Thomas stared back until the door opened and in walked four guards, along with Teresa. Without thinking Thomas jumped up and rushed to her. His hand jerked him back almost as soon as he moved though, and he tugged a few times before settling on staring into her eyes.

Teresa seemed...off. She looked disheveled, her hair was hanging in knots and there was a cut on her cheek. She was more hunched over as well. She looked to Janson once and he looked over to Thomas, then gave a slight dip of his chin. 

The man was smiling. 

"Leave them for a moment." Janson told the guards, and the five of them exited the room, the door closing behind them. 

It was as if a string connecting Teresa to the wall cut loose. She rushed to Thomas, throwing her arms around him and pressing her face into his shoulder. Thomas moved back about a foot or so so he could put his other arm around Teresa. It wasn't much, but it was enough to space that he was able to wrap a hand partially around her waist and the unchained one around her shoulders. He knotted one of his fingers in her hair, putting his mouth right to her ear and whispering her name over and over again.

"Teresa," he whispered urgently; not knowing how much time he had. "Teresa it's okay. It's okay, we're okay." He kept muttering his mantra over and over, running his fingers through her hair in what he hoped was a calming manner. 

Eventually she pulled back to look at him and Thomas took her chin with his unchained hand, carefully tilting her face to examine her cut, not missing the slight bruise beginning to form in front of her ear. She pulled back from his hand, her eyes meeting Thomas's.

"It's nothing. Seriously Tom, I'm fine."

He didn't buy it, but figured it wasn't worth the argument at the moment. Instead Thomas leaned in closer to her and asking the one question that had been nagging him from the first time he had heard the news. 

"Is it true?" He whispered.

Tentatively, she nodded. 

Thomas put his forehead to Teresa's, a then slowly slid his unchained hand on her stomach. She inhaled a bit, and Thomas thought of his child just there below his hand. He looked up to Teresa and smiled. They were close to kissing now, and just as Thomas leaned in Teresa jumped away from him. Putting around ten feet between them.

Thomas was confused. "Teresa?"

She wouldn't look at him, and Thomas could see from her body language that she was uncomfortable. 

"Teresa what is it?"

She took a breath. "I can't do this anymore Thomas."

His breath caught in his throat. "What...what do you mean?"

Teresa looked up at him, "I don't love you Thomas. I don't want you to be in my life anymore. You turn me into someone else when you're around me, and that's a person I don't like."

Thomas was shocked. "You can't mean that," he stuttered out somehow, "What about your kid. Our kid."

"Goodbye Thomas."

And with that she was gone.

\--------

The guards had dragged Thomas back to his room, but he had stumbled there as if in a haze. He was currently sitting on the bed just staring at the wall in front of him. What Teresa had said to him had left him confused, angry, and saddened. It was ten times worse than what she had done in the scorch. After all, WICKED had found a cure, she had nothing to defend her actions this time. At least when she betrayed the Right Arm to WICKED she had had a motive that he had come to terms with in the months they had spent apart. Yet he refused to believe that the words she had spoken to him were hers. That someone had forced her to say those things to break his spirit and get rid of the one little flame of hope inside of him. 

But maybe that flame wasn't gone.

He had the certainty now that the child she was carrying was his. If for nothing else he would try and live, to get out, for his son or daughter. If whoever had made Teresa say the things she did (and he was pretty sure it had been that rat bastard), had not managed to crush him. They had fueled him. The rage inside him he would store away for the time being until the perfect moment. Then he would somehow escape the place he was held in and hopefully take Teresa with him if possible. 

Focusing for the first time in what felt like hours, Thomas noticed an object on the desk in the room. He stood and walked to it, very confused at what he saw.

The sonogram picture was sitting on the unfinished wood, and as he picked it up a piece of paper was left behind. As if it had been set under the photo. He paused, reading the short note. It said:

Thomas, 

Thought you might like to have this.

\- Ava

He hovered over the note for a bit, wondering why the main leader of the organization that had imprisoned him was giving him a comfort object. But whatever the motives were, Thomas took the photo and lifted one corner of the mattress, carefully placing the picture underneath and lying down on top of the thin scratchy sheets. Whatever was coming to him, he would face after a light nap.


	4. Part 4

Flashback, in the Scorch -

Thomas sat out on the sand dunes, thinking over the days events. Winston was dead, they had escaped WICKED, and he wasn't sure if everyone in the group was immune or teetering on the edge of catching the deadly virus that was wiping out the human race. 

All the others were asleep, but at some point he saw someone stand and walk slowly away from the camp. Even from a distance he could recognize Teresa. He stood, and brushing the sand off of his pants headed in the direction she had. Thomas walked up behind her and they stood side by side. The darkness coated them, but his eyes had adjusted enough that he could just make out her eyes, blue as ice. There was silence for a period.

Teresa spoke. "I wonder if we're not immune." She looked at him. "Winston wasn't."

"It's a possibility."

She looked back out over the sand and darkness. "If I do get the flare, kill me Tom. Please."

Half thinking she was joking, Thomas tried to muster a smile. "Only if you'll do the same for me I guess."

"I would." Her voice was deadly serious. "But if I do die, I don't want to have any regrets." 

Their eyes met in a second, and then they were kissing.

It was a hot kiss, heavy with desire and want yet a slight edge to it. And Thomas knew in his soul that it could not have been the first time in their lives they had kissed each other. Two people did not know the other as well as they did the first time they kissed. They didn't dive into it without wondering what the other person was thinking. They just knew. 

Thomas had one hand around her waist and the other in her hair, while leaning down a tiny bit so she didn't have to stand on her toes. Teresa was pressed against him, and for the first time Thomas was hyper aware of her body. The way her hips curved ever so slightly and her chest pressed to his. He felt heat go between his legs, and was suddenly embarrassed that his brain went directly to..that...when they kissed. 

They broke apart for air, but only for a second before they were moving again. This time Thomas got braver, finding the remainder of a wall to brace Teresa's back against as his mouth traveled to her neck and just across her collarbone. The smallest of sounds came from her mouth as he sucked on her neck, only increasing the urge of a certain area. He stopped momentarily, and Teresa took that as an excuse to pull his mouth back up to hers for a deep kiss. He pulled back after that though, and she looked at him in confusion.

"Tom, is something wrong?" She sounded worried.

He rushed to reassure her. "No its just...I might not be able to stop if we go any further." He avoided her gaze.

Teresa tilted his chin up to look at her. "Maybe I don't to stop Tom. Ever thought of that?"

\--------

It was a little while longer when Thomas and Teresa made their way back to the group's makeshift camp. Everyone seemed to still be sleeping, and Teresa laid down on her blanket. Thomas started over to his own blanket and then backtracked to where Teresa was lying. He knelt down for a second and kissed her once more on the lips. Then they broke apart. 

"I love you Tom." She whispered it and Thomas's heart stopped for just a minute. 

Without thinking he responded with a smile. "I love you to." And he realized that it was ten thousand percent true. 

He stroked her hair once and they shared a smile. Thomas walked back over to his own sleeping spot and thought he saw Newt shift slightly. That night Thomas fell asleep with the first true smile on his face since the moment he woke up in the maze.


	5. Part 5

Three months later

Thomas was laid on the table, like he was every day. Tubes and wires and an electrode cap to monitor brain activity was hooked up to him like normal. He had fought only once, and when Teresa was threatened he had given them all the blood and guts they wanted. 

Every day was the same.

He woke up when the lights in the gray room clicked on, ate the disgusting ration crackers they gave him, then waited for the guards to come and retrieve him. From there he was taken to the same torture chamber they always did. The largest team of doctors he had ever seen in his life hooked him up to machines and ran test after test. Thomas assumed they were trying to turn his blood into a kind of cure, but if his blood alone had cured Brenda why did they need to mix it with something else? After the hours of tests and serums they pumped into him he would go back to the cell, eat more rations, take a shower if he had the strength, and then go to bed once the lights clicked off.

Sometimes Janson would come by to torture him with all the ways he had hunted down his friends and killed them. He touched on Newt, Chuck, everyone really. He bashed Teresa as well, but around that time Thomas always tuned out his haggly voice with good memories. 

Laughing with Newt over the glade garden; listening to one of Chucks long rants; Minho teasing him over wanting so badly to be a runner. And Teresa. Always teresa. She was everywhere is his escape daydreams. Smiling at him over some forgotten joke. Asking questions about the glade, comforting him over Chuck's death, kissing him for the first time, loving him. The hundreds of quiet glances and looks she had given him after that night. 

But when Janson came by to torture him, Ava Paige usually showed up a day or two later. She talked to him about everything and nothing, though mostly Teresa. She would tell him about how the baby was doing, every now and then showing him the latest sonogram. Ava was an odd woman. She truly believed in WICKED, but did not agree with all of their methods. When Thomas asked a question about what they were doing with his blood, she usually answered him. Lots of it was medical mumbo jumbo he didn't understand anyway but it was still nice to have the information. 

"Would you like to know the sex?" She asked him one particular day. "We were able to identify it from the last exam."

Thomas considered. "Did Teresa find out?"

"She did not."

"Then no thanks."

\-----

Thomas hadn't seen Teresa since the first interrogation three months ago. He kept wondering what she looked like, if the baby had kicked yet. Maybe the morning sickness had passed by now or she was peeing every fifteen minutes. He wanted to know everything about anything. He wanted to be next to her at every moment of every day. He wanted to make her laugh and here her complain about Janson. 

He was laying on the lumpy mattress, looking at the sonogram picture, when the door slammed open. He shot up, lights weren't meant to go off for another ten minutes. 

Janson's face came into view after the guards. Of course, Thomas thought, just what I need right now.

"Stand up," Janson ordered. Thomas didn't move. He signaled to the guards. "For what scum you are, we're taking you to your baby mama. At least try be act grateful." 

They dragged him through the halls. So many twists and turns were taken that Thomas barely knew where he was. Why would they take him to see Teresa? After all, they had done everything so far to make sure he was compliant, letting him see her wasn't something that would be beneficial to them. 

As if reading his mind, Janson had them stop abruptly at a door. It opened after he scanned his keycard and they led him into another interrogation room much like the one he had been in when he had seen Teresa the last time. This time however, both of his hands were chained to the table instead of one. He was left alone and then the other door buzzed open. 

It was Teresa.

His body jerked as if he had been struck with an electric shock. His eyes took in every inch of her appearance. The cut and bruise on her face had healed. Her hair was pulled into a bun, falling out a bit as if she had been moving around, and her clothes looked clean, more personalized than the last time he had seen her. Yet none of those things were what caught his attention. What he noticed the most, was the bump protruding from her abdomen. 

She sat down opposite him tentatively, resting her fingers so they were just inches from his. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his fingers to hers.

Instead he curled them into fists.

"What are you doing here," It came out as more of a stab than a question.

To her credit, Teresa didn't flinch. "Ava thought it might be helpful for me to explain things rather than her."

"I don't need you to help with anything, you've done enough."

This time she did flinch, her hands curling in on themselves. "Thomas-"

"Don't! I decided not to need you the day you stood in front of me and told me you didn't want me anymore!" He slammed his fist on the table and she jumped, grabbing the edges as if to steady herself. 

Teresa took a breath. "Thomas," Her voice had a warning to it, "There was damage done to the facility last night." He stared at her for a minute.

"Damage?"

"They think...they think that someone tried to break in."

His eyes traveled down to the table, his brain working a meter a second. Someone. He knew what that meant. It didn't make sense though. Everyone should have been out of WICKED's reach by now. Somewhere safe. Coming back for him would be stupid and reckless. Then again, both of those words described all of the Gladers perfectly when one of their own was in trouble.

"Was it...?"

Teresa shook her head slightly, rolling her shoulder to motion at the door behind her. 

"They don't know who it was." 

Their eyes met. That same understanding that had been there since she came up in the box was still there.

"Ok."

"There's something else." Thomas waited, knowing anything was bad news when she split a thought into two sentences. "If the baby has the blood-"

"No." Thomas jumped in.

"Thomas we may not have a choice."

"There's always a choice," He refused to let his child be hung upside down for their blood.

Teresa shook her head, "Not here," she whispered to him. "I've tried to talk to Ava and she said she'll do what she can but-"

"I'll talk to her. Try at least."

"I already did that Tom."

The use of the nickname made him feel nice. "Maybe if we harp on her it can move things along."

She looked like she was biting back a smile, Thomas knew he was. Their eyes met once more and the love he felt was insurmountable. Slowly, Teresa's hands crept towards his. Thomas carefully extended his as well. The smallest brush of her finger against his sent a shiver down his spine. Both of their gazes were drawn down to their hands. Thomas moved his fingers closer, and their pointer fingers were completely twisted around each other. 

"I'm still mad." 

Teresa slightly opened her mouth. The doors banged open and Teresa was ripped away from him before he could hear what she was about to say. he caught a glimpse of her hair whipping over her shoulder before the door was shut. The handcuffs were unlocked and he lunged away.

A fist connected with his nose and before he knew it Thomas was on his side receiving kicks and shocks with the guard's batons. Janson knelt over him, tsking his tongue. 

"Oh dear Thomas, it appears we've been going to easy on you."


End file.
